


Something More

by bitetroye



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitetroye/pseuds/bitetroye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye starts to feel something more than just friendship. He wonders if their drunk hookups mean anything to Connor, or if he's just a mistake.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Three times Connor and Troye hookup while drunk, and the one time they're actually sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to try out different writing styles and this was in the bucket list. Very lightly inspired by the song "Take Shelter" by Years & Years (but with a slight twist).

Troye was standing by the bar at a club with a mojito in his hand and his body feeling exceptionally warm from the alcohol. A few minutes ago he was shouting to his friends over the loud music, informing them that he needed another drink before shuffling through the large crowd of people. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and a very drunk Connor placed his arm around him. He mumbled something unintelligible and Troye squinted at him for a moment before giggling.

"What?" he shouted incredulously and Connor smiled at him, a drunken mess.

"I said," Connor leaned in closer to Troye's ear, "I also need another drink."

Troye nodded in realization while Connor backed up and ordered a couple of shots. Troye found himself scanning over Connor's profile and pursing his lips approvingly. Connor turned his head and smirked at him, raising a suggestive brow but otherwise ignoring his gaze. When the bartender placed down the drinks, Connor shifted a glass toward Troye and gave him a subtle grin. Troye didn't have time to contemplate his decisions before Connor was nudging his arm while holding up his own glass. Troye picked up the glass and they did a small cheers before downing the shots. The alcohol burned down his throat with strangely satisfying heat and he found himself giggling into Connor's side. Connor laughed with him and then dragged him by the hand back to the dance floor.

About an hour later, Troye was locked in a heated kiss with Connor. They were in the back of a cab on their way to Connor's apartment after ditching their friends at the club. Connor's fingers were tangled in Troye's messy curls, and Troye was nibbling on his bottom lip. When they arrived at Connor's apartment, he quickly paid the taxi driver before pulling Troye inside.

Hands were grabbing desperately and hot breaths were exchanged. Troye locked his gaze with Connor's once they reached his neatly made bed, and Connor licked his lips before pushing Troye onto the mattress, trailing wet kisses down his neck and to his collarbone. They were both panting and flushed, their bodies pressing up against each other. Troye made the first move, and slipped his hand under Connor's shirt. He slid his fingers to his back and took his shirt off with Connor's help. They stared into each other's eyes one more time, seeking for approval and receiving drunken consent. Connor's hands started tugging on Troye's clothes and Troye sighed contently into Connor's neck.

Troye woke up the next afternoon with thin sheets surrounding his body and creating a sticky layer of sweat. He frowned at the unsettling taste in his mouth and groaned softly upon realizing that he was in Connor's bed. He looked over to his side and saw Connor's peaceful sleeping form. He was naked, Troye noted, and he couldn't help the blush that flushed over his face. 

He quickly shoved the blanket off of his upper body and sat up, searching the room for his underwear. When he found them, he slipped them on and bit his lip as he stared at Connor. He laid down on the bed again, his face feeling warm as he glanced over at him. Troye nervously fiddled with his fingers as Connor started shifting in bed. He opened his eyes and stared at Troye, realization clear on his face. Connor slowly covered his body with the sheets and smiled shyly at Troye. He couldn't help but look away, feeling awkward under his gaze. Connor cleared his throat while trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Um," he started to say guiltily, "hi." He looked ashamed and embarrassed, but Troye didn't know what to say.

"Hi," he muttered back softly. Troye looked over at Connor again and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you mind if I shower?" he asked timidly.

"No, go ahead," Connor shook his head. Troye shot him a small grin before standing up. He felt vulnerable under Connor's steady eyes and cursed to himself as he closed the bathroom door, turning on the shower and hopping in quickly.

Once he was out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and sighed once he remembered that he didn't have any clothes with him other than the ones he wore the night before. He stepped out of the room in a towel, and made his way back into the bedroom where Connor was sitting up on the bed. He looked up at Troye and beckoned him over to his side. Troye sat down awkwardly and Connor smiled at him softly.

"We don't need to make anything out of this if you don't want to," he said quietly. Troye stared at him blankly, his mind racing with a million thoughts. He didn't know how to answer. All he knew was that he definitely felt something more than just friendship, but he was afraid that Connor thought it was just a mistake; he didn't want to appear needy or, quite frankly, stupid in front of Connor. Troye shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's fine," he replied casually, hoping Connor wouldn't notice his hesitance. Connor bit his lip and tried to laugh it off.

"Do you need to borrow some clothes?" he asked while scanning over Troye's body. Troye blushed and nodded, his throat clenching and his heart sinking.

-

The next time they got drunk, they were at Tyler's house for a small get together. Troye's nerves were long gone, and he was drunkenly flirting with Connor once again. Connor's hand was around his waist and Troye didn't realize his friends' watchful eyes as he practically sat in his lap. He pretended to laugh at a joke, although he was actually concentrating on the way his leg was rubbing against Connor's.

The commotion died down around two in the morning, and Troye and Connor were sitting on Tyler's couch. Some of their friends had fallen asleep around them while the others were in the kitchen conversing. Connor placed a lazy kiss on Troye's lips and he smiled at the sudden action. Troye clutched onto Connor's shirt collar and kissed back sweetly. He felt his stomach churn in confusion, but ignored the unpleasant feelings. They continued the sloppy kisses and Connor's hands made their way to his hips. 

Troye was sitting on top of Connor; he shifted so that his legs were on either side of him and he pressed small kisses to his neck. Connor hummed in approval as Troye sucked on his sensitive skin. He moved his hand to the front of Troye's jeans and started palming against the thick cloth. Troye gasped quietly in Connor's ear and Connor started to buck his hips against his. A tiny moan escaped Troye's lips, and a shiver ran down Connor's spine. He slid his hand down and gripped onto Troye's thigh, causing him to squirm impatiently.

Suddenly, they heard hushed voices coming closer and immediately stared at each other with fearful eyes. Troye quickly stopped his previous actions and pretended to be asleep, although he was still laying down on top of Connor. Connor did the same and by the time the others walked into the living room, they cooed at their seemingly innocent friendship, completely oblivious to the throbbing in both of their jeans.

When they woke up the next morning, it was to the teasing voices of their friends. Someone squealed once Troye lifted his head from Connor's chest and looked at him sleepily. He blushed as he remembered their actions from the night before and Connor gave him a knowing look. While everyone continued talking, Troye subtly placed a cushion over his lap and refused to make eye contact with Connor. Connor cleared his throat and excused himself from the room, giving Troye an equally guilty glance.

-

Whenever they were sober, Connor treated him like a normal friend, and lately Troye found himself craving his attention. He wanted to take advantage of any opportunity he had to be with Connor, but for a moment he started to feel used. He wasn't sure if these encounters he had with Connor meant anything to him at all. Simultaneously, he knew that he enjoyed their impromptu intimacies too much to stop himself, and in the end he truly couldn't help it. The last thing Troye wanted was for Connor to find out that he was craving something more from this than he was letting on, and he was worried that maybe he was ruining their friendship.

A few days later, Troye found himself drinking with an ulterior motive in mind. He had a lot more liquor than any of his friends did, and by the end of the night they were all shooting him worried glances. Connor, although a bit tipsy himself, stared at him sympathetically and told his friends he was going to take him to his bedroom. Troye whined in protest and claimed he was still sober, but Connor led him to the room anyway, laughing at his feeble attempts to stop him.

When they entered the room, Troye sat down of Connor's bed with a small smirk. He stared at Connor through his lashes and bit his lip suggestively. Connor let out a shaky laugh and ruffled his hair.

"Why are we here?" Troye asked innocently.

"You're way too drunk right now," Connor insisted. "You should go to sleep." Troye rolled his eyes at him.

"Come over here," he demanded from the bed. Connor blushed softly and sat down next to Troye, looking at him curiously.

"What's up?" he asked expectantly. Troye placed a hand on Connor's knee and looked at him with questioning eyes. 

Connor laughed nervously and brought his hand up to Troye's face, moving his hair to the side and cupping his cheek afterward. Troye smiled delightedly, the tiny curl of his lips making Connor's heart race, and initiated a tentative kiss while scooting closer to Connor's side and placing a hand on his shoulder. Connor responded immediately, and he couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. Troye pushed Connor down onto the bed and hovered over him. He kissed him with fervor and let one his hands tangle in his hair as nibbled playfully on his bottom lip. Connor's hands roamed over his back and gripped onto the cloth of his sweater. He abruptly placed a hand against Troye's chest, putting a momentary stop to his actions.

"Wait," Connor whispered. Troye moved to the side, allowing Connor to stand up and walk across the room. He closed the door and locked it, hastily turning back around and staring at an aroused and flustered Troye on his bed. Connor licked his lips subconsciously as he walked back and took Troye into his arms.

Connor wasn't nearly as drunk as Troye was.

-

They were together at Connor's house again, sitting idly on his bed and scrolling through their phones as music played from Troye's laptop. Troye was singing along to the lyrics and Connor was watching him with a faint smile on his face. Troye looked up and they made eye contact. He laughed softly, and playfully shoved Connor to the side.

"Stop staring at me!" he shouted. Connor laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Can't help it," he shrugged. Troye tried to hide a small smile by looking down at his phone. Connor giggled mischievously.

"You're smiling!" he teased.

"I am not!" Troye scoffed, still not looking up at Connor.

"Yes, you are." Connor tried to tilt Troye's head up, but his hand was slapped away. He laughed and tried again. "Come on, show me your face," he said in a mocking voice.

"Stop it!" Troye whined childishly as he grabbed Connor's wrists, trying to restrain him. He looked up at him in the process, and Connor gasped dramatically.

"There you are!" he exclaimed triumphantly, making Troye pout jokingly. Connor twisted his hands from Troye's grip and sneakily intertwined their fingers. Troye raised an eyebrow and glanced down, suddenly feeling flustered in his current position. When he looked back up at Connor, he noticed him staring at him endearingly.

"Connor..." he said quietly in a warning tone. Connor leaned in closer, uncertainty clear in his face. Troye didn't look away this time, silently urging him to move closer. His eyes were pleading, yet the nervousness made his stomach churn.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Troye looked at him in quiet desperation while Connor searched Troye's face for a sign of approval. He leaned in even closer, making their noses brush lightly against each other. Troye closed the gap, his lips capturing Connor's in a chaste kiss. For once they weren't too eager; their kiss was soft and gentle unlike the multiple that times before. 

It ended as quickly as it began, before Troye pulled back with his brows furrowed slightly. They didn't break away their eye contact. Connor raised a tentative hand to Troye's face, letting his thumb brush gently over his lips and tilting his chin upward. He leaned in again, trying to calm Troye's obvious nerves with multiple small pecks before deepening the kiss. Troye gripped onto Connor's shoulders, his hands shaking a little bit before settling in a tight hold.

They broke apart for a moment, foreheads still touching as they exchanged deep breaths.

"Connor, are you sure...?" he started to ask in a timid whisper. Connor cut him off with another kiss, making Troye gasp quietly as he was suddenly void of all confidence. When they separated once again, they looked at each other knowingly, both of them fully grasping that their actions were genuine and not completely driven by alcohol. This time their eyes weren't clouded with drunken lust or unease. There was no longer any hesitance; just soft touches, gentle kisses, and maybe something more.


End file.
